Divina tentación
by Sra.Tate - Allegra1523
Summary: No sabía cuando fue que cambió este sentimiento por él, un día todo cambió, me enamoré de mi primo, al que quiero no como un familiar si no como hombre, sé que es un pecado pero ¿Cuándo aquí es algo que no pase?, y no creo ser la única persona que se sienta atraída por algún miembro de su familia. No puedo negar que él es la divina tentación.
1. Chapter 1

_Divina tentación._

**Disclaimer: Queda prohibida toda copia de esta historia, que es de total autoridad nuestra, los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Señora Meyer.**

**Historia beteada por Carlie Soessel (Grupo Betas FFAD)**

** www. facebook gropus /betasffadictton**

**ADVERTENCIA: Rated M, contiene vocabulario inadecuado, explicites sexual y temas de no agrado para muchos, si no eres de mente abierta, no leas.**

**Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

_**No sabía cuando fue que cambió este sentimiento por él, un día todo cambió, me enamoré de mi primo, al que quiero no como un familiar si no como hombre, sé que es un pecado pero ¿Cuándo aquí es algo que no pase?, y no creo ser la única persona que se sienta atraída por algún miembro de su familia.**_

_**No puedo negar que él es la divina tentación.**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Siempre me he preguntado: ¿Por qué no se puede uno enamorar de un pariente?, sé que sería incesto, pero ¿por qué es incesto?, me sumo a todas esas personas que aman a un pariente, sé que estoy cometiendo un pecado, pero es uno de los más deliciosos que he hecho.

Soy Isabella Cullen, tengo 20 años, estoy estudiando contabilidad en el colegio Modelo, y estoy perdidamente enamorada de mi primo, Edward Cullen.

_-Flashback-_

—_No, Edward, así no va —me quejaba por enésima vez, estaba colocando mal las argollas del cortinero._

—_Quién va a saber más, ¿tú o yo? —sonrió incrédulo y arrogante, como siempre._

—_Obvio que yo. —Me di la vuelta para arrastrar otra silla y ayudarlo a poner las argollas._

— _¿Qué vas a hacer? —Observó como las colocaba._

—_Es más que obvio primo, estoy componiendo lo que tu echaste a perder. —Sonreí triunfantemente._

_Terminamos de colocar las 20 argollas que llevaba._

_Al intentar bajarme, perdí el equilibrio y él me tomó en brazos, nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas, el color chocolate de sus ojos derretían los míos de color verde aceitunados, se acercaba lentamente hacia mí, su respiración al igual que la mía se volvía irregular. _

_Rápidamente rozó mis labios, sentí una corriente eléctrica que erizó toda mi piel, se separó de mí y me depositó en el suelo, me observó y luego huyó del cuarto._

_Y así empezó el sentimiento de amor, con apenas 13 años, el cariño que tenía por mi primo, casi hermano, fue cambiando._

_-Fin del flashback-_

—Edward, por favor bebé. —Dejé un beso en su frente, sabía que estaba despierto—. Suéltame o llegaré tarde a mi clase. —Puso un puchero y me atrajo más a su pecho.

—No vayas. —Colocó su mentón sobre mi hombro.

—No puedo. Sabes que esta maestra no acepta justificaciones. —Traté de zafarme, pero era inútil.

Abrió sus ojos, me miró pícaramente, y rodó colocándose sobre mí, besó mis labios lentamente, luego bajó por mi cuello, inhalando mi olor.

—Vamos cariño, quédate en casa, ¿sí? —Eso era jugar sucio.

—Ni aunque… —Bajó hasta la hendidura de mis senos, dirigiéndose hacia mi seno izquierdo.

Cada exhalación que daba era motivo para que mi piel se erizara, esto era la tentación más difícil de aguantar.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Lamió la aureola.

Suspiré. —Edward, hablo en serio. Tengo que ir a clases, en la noche seguimos —Levanté su mentón y le di un pequeño beso, y aproveché para escabullirme.

— ¡Eres una vil tramposa! —gritó.

Entré riendo al baño.

Le puse seguro a la puerta, ya que sabía que entraría y ya no llegaría a mis clases. Luego que terminé, salí, tenía el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, y con otra mi cabello.

Edward ya no se encontraba durmiendo. La cama estaba revuelta, la colcha estaba en el suelo y las sábanas arrugadas.

Me dirigí al closet, tomé unos jeans oscuros y la playera de la escuela, y unos mocasines cafés.

—Cariño, apúrate el desayuno ya está servido —escuché como me llamaba.

Terminé de vestirme, peiné mi cabello, me lo amarré con un paliacate -según las revistas esa era la moda-, apliqué un poco de maquillaje y bajé.

Al entrar en la cocina, él se encontraba de espaldas.

— ¿No tienes clases hoy? —Faltaban seis meses para que se graduara en licenciado en economía.

—No, tengo mis prácticas. —Colocó en el desayunador un traste hondo que contenía frutas, y luego sirvió un vaso de jugo.

·

·

·

Ya me encontraba en la sexta clase, el día estaba muy tranquilo, hasta el grado de aburrimiento.

Me tocaba mi clase de economía, me alegraba tener a Edward para ayudarme a estudiar ya que no era una de mis materias favoritas.

El maestro ya estaba retrasado 5 minutos.

Se abrió la puerta y me quedé boquiabierta.

—Buenos tardes alumnos, soy el suplente del profesor Wilson. —Erika se acercó a mí.

—Que Dios me perdone, pero a este profesor si me lo follo — ¿Qué cariños acababa de decir?

La miré, le iba a decir algo cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Soy el profesor Cullen. —Erika no fue la única en abrir más de lo normal sus ojos.

— ¿Es tu hermano? —Mi mirada estaba al frente.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —en eso hablo él..

—Señoritas —su voz era bastante gruesa—, ¿tienen algo para compartir con la clase? —todos voltearon a vernos y el muy hijo de mandarina, tenía su sonrisa radiante.

Me apresuré a contestarle. — No profesor. —Le sonreí, esta me la iba a pagar.

La clase pasó entre miradas retadoras de nuestra parte, y en parte mandándonos mensajes, obviamente disimulándolo.

Erika no siguió preguntando.

—_**Ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy feliz porque me hayas puesto en ridículo frente a toda la clase —Bella.**_

No tardó en contestar.

—_**Lo siento cariño es mi deber como "profesor" llamarle la atención a mis alumnas —Edward.**_

Terminé de copiar unas notas que había colocado en la pizarra, tenía la vista dirigida hacia el suelo y sentí cómo vibró de nuevo mi celular.

—_**A penas toquen nos vemos en los baños —Edward.**_

Oh no querido, este será tu castigo.

Dejé la pluma, y rápidamente tecleé.

—_**No puedo, mi siguiente clase es importante, no puedo salirme nada más así, nos vemos en la casa —Bella.**_

Sonreí triunfantemente, guardé el celular en mi bolso y terminé de copiar.

—Entonces ¿no es pariente tuyo? —insistía Erika por séptima vez.

—No, ya te ha dicho, que tener el mismo apellido no nos hace parientes.

·

·

Salimos del campus, llevé a Erika a su casa, y de vuelta a la mía pasé por el supermercado.

Compré algunas cosas que nos faltaban en la despensa y retomé mi camino.

Llegué a la casa y estaba oscura, dejé las bolsas de las compras, mi bolsa y las llaves del coche en la mesa del comedor.

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras para ir al cuarto y darme un delicioso baño en la tina.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuché el sonido del agua correr.

— ¿Edward? —No sé porque hacía esa pregunta, claro que era él, o eso suponía.

No obtuve respuesta así que abrí con sumo cuidado la puerta y caminé sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

Se escuchaba como cantaba en el baño, observé la mejor vista que podía tener toda mujer.

Sonreí como idiota, mordí mi labio inferior y me apoyé en la columna de la puerta.

Quedé absorta en mi mente, exactamente en mi imaginación.

— ¿Te gusta lo que vez? —Me sobresaltó su voz, estaba cerca de mí, muy cerca.

—Mmm… —Coloqué mi dedo índice en mi barbilla, fingiendo que pensaba mi respuesta— La verdad no —Le sonreí, me di la vuelta—. He visto cosas mejores —Un punto para mí.

—Si eso dices —Me estaba quitando mi playera—. Yo también he visto cosas muchísimo mejores, eso te lo aseguro — ¡auch!, eso me dolió.

Busqué mi ropa, me estaba dirigiendo hacia el cuarto del baño y me jaló del brazo y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, aún semidesnudo.

—Me debes algo cariño —dijo, sonriendo descaradamente.

— ¿Yo? —me señalé.

—Sí, tú. —Me dio un beso cargado de deseo, mordió mi labio, no podía seguir evitándolo, ya que no solo era un castigo para él, sino también para mí.

El beso se prolongó, hasta que nos hizo falta el aire, en algún momento tiré la ropa que tenía en la mano al piso y él se deshizo tanto de la toalla, como de la poca ropa que tenía.

Me recostó en la cama, con suma delicadeza.

Besó lentamente mis pezones, lo que para mí fue una tortura, descendió por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi monte de venus.

Sentí un cosquilleo, cuando su aliento rozó esa zona tan íntima.

No aguanté más y lo atraje a mí, lo quería dentro de mí.

—Edward… —lo llamé con voz entrecortada.

— ¿Mmm…? —Por más que lo atraje a mí, regresó a mi centro.

—Por… favor… —lloriqueé.

—Por favor… ¿Qué? —Volvió a su labor.

—Te quiero dentro de mí. —La verdad no necesitaba estimularme, con su sola voz, me tenía completamente húmeda.

No lo pensó dos veces y se enterró en mí, haciendo que soltara un gutural gemido.

Empezó con un vaivén lento, que cada vez aumentaba.

Enredé mis piernas en su cintura.

Sentía cerca el orgasmo, cuando…

—Bella, cariño ¿estás en casa? —Nos quedamos inmóviles al reconocer esa voz.

.

..

.

**Hola chicas, aquí con esta nueva historia, con la "colaboración de ISE2289", gracias hermana por estar aquí con esta locura, por soportar todas las locas ideas de mi imaginación.**

**Esperamos que les gusten.**

**No somos las típicas autoras que pidan rews.**

**Si les gusto están en todo su derecho a dejarlo, si tienen críticas también.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ****_Los personajes son de nuestra gran inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe su publicación sin nuestra autorizacion"_**

**_Capítulo beteado por Carlie Stoessel, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**ADVERTENCIA: Rated M, contiene vocabulario inadecuado, explicites sexual y temas de no agrado para muchos, si no eres de mente abierta, no leas.**

**Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

_**No sabía cuando fue que cambió este sentimiento por él, un día todo cambió, me enamoré de mi primo, al que quiero no como un familiar si no como hombre, sé que es un pecado pero ¿Cuándo aquí es algo que no pase?, y no creo ser la única persona que se sienta atraída por algún miembro de su familia.**_

_**No puedo negar que él es la divina tentación.**_

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

.

.

—Ya bajo mamá. —No había remedio, Edward se metió rápido al baño y yo me vestí,  
cogí una pañoleta y me recogí el cabello. Acomodé mi ropa antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras.

—¡Hola mamá! —La saludé de beso. Divisé que en el sillón de lectura estaba el saco de Edward.

—Hola cariño. —Apretó mis mejillas, le di la vuelta y la dirigí hacia la cocina—. ¿Estabas ocupada? —_Si supieras con qué_, pensé.

—Sólo estaba haciendo un poco de ejercicio. —Y era verdad, yo no mentía.

—Me alegro que cuides tu salud. —Nos sentamos en las sillas del desayunador.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Me levanté y me acerqué al frigorífico.

—Una copa de vino, ¿te parece si salimos al jardín? —Asentí, mientras que sacaba las copas de la gaveta, la verdad necesitaba una, ya que del susto mi corazón estaba acelerado.

Busqué el vino blanco que le gustaba y salí.  
— ¡Mamá! —Le llamé, estaba absorta mirando las rosas que habían—. Iré a ducharme rápido, no tardo. —Asenté las cosas y, literalmente, fui corriendo al cuarto.  
Lo encontré sentado al borde de la cama.

—Bebé, puedes bajar, ella está en el jardín. —Pasé de largo, prácticamente ignorándolo, porque estaba segura que si me acercaba a él, no resistiría. Abrí el closet y me dispuse a  
encontrar la ropa que usaría para el día—. Sólo cierra con delicadeza la puerta.  
Sentí su aproximación, me tomó del brazo y se acercó a mis labios, me dio un cálido y suave beso.

Quedé perdida.

—Nos vemos en la noche, avísame cuando se  
vaya. —Sólo pude asentir, suspirando cansadamente.

Porque esto era lo que odiaba de nuestra relación.

.  
.

Después de mi ducha y terminar de vestirme, bajé al jardín. Apenas llegué donde mi madre me dijo:  
—Pasé a ver a Edward y no estaba, ¿sabes algo de él? —Me serví vino y la volteé a ver.

—Anoche que vino a cenar, me comentó que hoy tenía que hacer sus prácticas. —Le dediqué una sonrisa.

—¡Ah!, que bien —dijo y se sentó en una de las sillas de jardín que tenía ahí.

—Y cuéntame hija, ¿qué tal las clases?

—Pues, ya sabes, muchos trabajos e investigaciones. —_Si claro… Trabajos  
relacionados a la horas que pasaba al lado de Edward y evitar que nos descubra, e investigaciones sobre su hermoso cuerpo, _sentí mi cara arder.

—Hija, ¿qué te pasa?

No me había percatado que mamá me miraba muy atenta. Mi rostro se volvió como una braza ardiendo.

—Amm, este... Nada mamá, solo pensaba.

—Y, ¿se puede saber en qué? —dijo en tono escéptico.

—Pues realmente, nada en concreto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te pusiste colorada? —rió. De repente se quedó mirando a mis espaldas.

Por un segundo pensé que había descubierto a Edward escabulléndose de mi casa.

— ¿Qué pasa mamá? —Le pregunté tratando de contener el nerviosismo en mi voz.

—Es que me llamó la atención que la chaqueta de Edward estuviera aquí.

—¡Aaah! —suspiré internamente, agradeciendo por eso—. Ya te dije. Anoche vino a cenar y se le olvidó —dije tratando de no darle importancia, usando mi voz indiferente—. Ni siquiera me había fijado que estaba ahí.

La tarde se nos pasó entre charlas banales, que si la escuela, que si las amigas, que si tengo novio...  
Cuando ella llegó a ese punto, casi me atraganto.

No le podía contar que mi novio era mi propio primo.

.

Pasado el mediodía me dispuse a preparar una pasta sencilla. Puse un poco de música en el aparato —cortesía de Edward— a un nivel ambiente. Y mi madre me dio la noticia que me cayó como un balde.

—Por cierto _ma_, no es que te corra ni nada, pero ¿a qué hora te vas?

— ¡Ja! Menuda hija tengo.

—No es eso mamá, lo que pasa es que quería ir al supermercado. —_Qué mentirosa que soy, extrañaba a mi Edward_—. Aunque igual no tengo muchas energías para eso.

—De hecho hija, vine porque quería pasar la noche aquí, ya sabes, "un día de chicas, madre e hija" —dijo soltando una risilla—. ¿Qué te parece?

Mi gozo en un pozo.

—Aaah, está bien mamá, que bueno que me dices, así le aviso a Alice que no iré a su casa esta noche.

— ¡Oh! Hija, disculpa si interrumpo tus planes. —Sentí pesar por ella. Se que probablemente Edward se enojará, pero ni modo.

—No hay problema mami. —Le di un beso y tomé el celular—. Llamaré a Alice. Ahora regreso.

Marque rápidamente el número de Edward, al tercer timbre contesto:

—Hola hermosa, ¿ya se fue mi tía?

—Este… Hola bebé…— ¡Dios! Hoy será duro para ambos—. Este… Verás…

— ¿Amor?, ¿qué sucede?... No me espantes. —Agh, odiaba que se preocupara—. Que…

—¡Hey! ¡hey!. —Lo interrumpí—. Espera, tranquilo que no sucede nada malo.

— ¿Entonces? —Lo escuché resoplar.

—Amor, si te calmas te explico. —A veces me era difícil racionalizar con él.

—_Okey._

—Mira, te explico... —Mi tono de voz se había convertido casi en susurro—. Mamá vino a quedarse a dormir esta noche, porque quiere una "noche madre e hija". —Hice especial énfasis sarcástico a lo que mi madre había dicho—. Y pues, dudo que puedas venir a casa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Y ahí estaba, exaltándose—. ¡No puede ser princesa!

—Bella, hija, ¿dónde estás? —la voz de mi madre sonó.  
_Demonios_

—Ahora bajo mamá... —grité tapando el auricular del celular—. Tengo que colgar Ed, te amo, nos vemos mañana.

Como pude, salí de mi habitación para dirigirme nuevamente a la sala.  
—Hija, por cierto, se me estaba olvidando comentarte, mañana en la noche tenemos una reunión en la casa, tu tía Esme y yo le organizamos una cena a Billy. — ¡Dios Santo! ¿Porque a mí? Esto no podía ser posible, dos noches sin Edward, agh... Estoy segura de que él no debe estar mejor.

Realmente lamentaba esta situación, era tan, tan injusto.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota Autoras:**

**Lili (Allegra)- **Hola chicas espero les guste el capitulo, como sabran yo ando sumergida en la escuela y casi no he tenido tiempo para estar por aqui los reviews los contestare en el proximo capitulo ya que ando de pasada

**Ise- **Hooola chicas bonitas ojala este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado... lo se , lo se, soy muy inocente ente capitulo xD pero tengan por seguro en el que viene esta de uuuuufffff... como se daran cuenta habra fiesta! Pero no cualquier fiesta, esta sera un detonante para empezar la historia real de este par de tortolos. Asi que sin mas.

Nos despedimos. Hasta el proximo capitulo

**Nota2.- No tenemos fecha de actualizaciones pero estamos trabajando lo mas rapido posible para actualizar los mas prontito. Y una vez mas Gracias a nuestra beta Carlie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Historia beteada por Carlie Soessel (Grupo Betas FFAD)**

**www. facebook gropus /betasffadicttion**

**ADVERTENCIA: Rated M, contiene vocabulario inadecuado, explicites sexual y temas de no agrado para muchos, si no eres de mente abierta, no leas.**

**Leer bajo su propio riesgo.**

_**No sabía cuando fue que cambió este sentimiento por él, un día todo cambió, me enamoré de mi primo, al que quiero no como un familiar si no como hombre, sé que es un pecado pero ¿Cuándo aquí es algo que no pase?, y no creo ser la única persona que se sienta atraída por algún miembro de su familia.**_

_**No puedo negar que él es la divina tentación**_

Disfruten el capitulo chicas.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**_PovEdward_**

Amaba a mi tía, pero esto era el colmo. Sólo tenía a Bella en las noches y ahora estaba demasiado frustrado, solo a ella se le ocurría llegar en ese momento.

Sólo habíamos hablado 20 minutos. Tenía que terminar lo que dos veces había suspendido hoy.

Preparé una ligera cena, un sándwich de jamón de pavo, queso deysi, lechuga y una cuantas rodajas de betabel. Busqué un vaso para servirme algo de jugo.

Se preguntarán por qué me había enamorado de ella, de mi prima, la respuesta es muy simple. Ella es una mujer única_: _Ella tiene ojos color verdes, el cabello hasta los hombros de color castaño, mide 1.50, no es la típica chica traumada con su peso, ella se acepta tal cual es. No es delgada, es una chica llenita, pero sus curvas son lo que define a la mujer sensual que lleva a dentro, es divertida, y tiene unos gustos muy peculiares, lo que la hace única e incomparable.

Ella es la mujer que siempre había soñado, y no importaba que haya reencarnado en mi prima, estaba seguro que eso no nos importaba, o eso creo.

Terminé de cenar, todavía era muy temprano para ir a dormir. Tomé mis libros del estante, adelantaría la tarea que tenía, sólo para matar el tiempo.

No tardé más de una hora en acabar, eso me dejaba sin nada que hacer, de nuevo.

Prendí la televisión y pasaba cada canal en busca de algo importante, por desgracia hoy no era mi día.

Decidido a llevar mi plan acabo, subí a mi cuarto. Abrí el armario y busqué un pantalón deportivo negro y una playera negra, y mis tenis.

Ya estábamos cerca de la media noche. Salí de la casa y me dirigí a la de Bella.

Había un árbol que daba hacia su cuarto, no entraría por la puerta, porque estaba seguro que René la había obligado a ponerle la alarma.

Corrí la cuadra que nos separaba, era una de las colonias mas tranquilas de Seattle. Divisé la casa, las luces estaban apagadas.

Llegué hasta el árbol de cedro que había, recogí algunas piedras, trepé con bastante agilidad y lancé una piedra a su ventana.

No sucedió nada, lancé una segunda y tampoco, lancé la tercera y última, y abrió la ventana.

—Quien sea que este tirando piedras a mi ventana, juro que me las pagará. —Su voz sonaba ronca, apostaba que ya estaba durmiendo.

— ¿De qué se trata el pago? —Vi como se sobresalto.

— ¿Edward? —murmuró.

—Sí, apártate para que pueda entrar. —Retrocedió y con sumo cuidado estiré mi pierna para poder entrar por la ventana.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre molestarme cuando estoy durmiendo. —Se quejó cuando nos acostamos.

—No podía dormir sin ti. —La atraje hacia mi cuerpo.

—Mentira, sólo querías terminar lo que habíamos comenzado.

Hablábamos en murmullos por miedo a que René nos escuchara.

—No podría decir que no es verdad, pero mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a dormir con tu aroma. —Le di un pequeño beso.

—No puedo negar que el mío no esté tan familiarizado con el tuyo. —Se abrazó más a mí, colocó su pierna sobre mi muslo.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando esto empezó? —Jugaba con su cabello.

—Nunca podría olvidarlo. —Su mirada era tan penetrante que en sus ojos podía ver ese momento del pasado.

**_Inicio del flash back_**.

_— ¡Edward! —Escuché su melodiosa voz, dejé de buscar las partituras._

_— ¡Estoy en mi estudio! —Le grité._

_No tardo en hacer su aparición, llevaba un vestido floreado. _

_—Hola. —Su voz sonaba tímida._

_—Hey. —Le sonreí y ella se acercó a mí—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Hacía un mes que Bella se había ido a un internado, ya que mis tíos no la podían llevar en su viaje._

_—Nada, hoy me dejaron salir las madres. —Soltó en un suspiro._

_—Vaya que se te extraña por aquí. —La abracé, desde aquel beso que le había dado, no la podía sacar de mi mente._

_—Sí, un año sin verte. —Alcé mi mirada y ella también, y esa conexión entre nosotros se hizo presente._

_Estaba decidiendo si le daba otro beso o no._

_Pero ella fue más rápida y me lo dio, apenas separó nuestros labios, bajó la mirada, y apostaba que estaba sonrojada._

_—Te quiero Bella. —Alcé su barbilla, aunque ella ponía resistencia._

_—Yo también Edward. —Su voz tenía un toque de nerviosismo._

_—No te vuelvas a ir. —No sabía si decirle de verdad lo que sentía por ella, aún estaba chica. Tenía 14 años y yo 17._

_—He venido para quedarme. —Sonrió ampliamente, no podía sentir tanto gozo en mi cuerpo._

_Me levanté y la tomé de las axilas y la giré, ella reía altamente por la felicidad, paré y la besé como hubiese querido que sea la primera vez, demostrándole lo que sentía. Al principio no respondió, pero reaccionó y siguió mi beso._

_Fue donde me decidí a decirle._

_—Bella... —Lo dudé un poco, ella estaba atenta a lo que decía—. Te amo. —Sentía un sudor en mi frente—. No como primo, si no como… —Tragué el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta—. Un novio puede amar a su novia. —Sus ojos mostraban lo sorprendida que estaba, era claro que no esperaba esta confección._

_—Yo... Yo… —La interrumpí._

_—No tienes que responder. —Traté de soltarla pero se abrazó a mí y pegó su cara en mi cuello._

_—Yo… —Sentí que respiraba hondo—. También te amo —dijo y la abracé fuertemente._

**_Fin del flashback._**

Le di un tierno beso, traer eso recuerdos era muy grato. Se me habían ido las ganas de tener sexo, sólo con sentirla a mi lado e inhalar su olor era feliz.

—Buenas noches amor. —Quité algunos cabellos de su frente.

—Buenas noches bebé. —Revolvió mi cabello y me dio un beso exprés.

Nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Desperté sobresaltado, no recordaba mi sueño, aún estaba algo oscuro. Miré el reloj he indicaba que eran las 4.30 a.m. Acomodé a Bella para que siguiera durmiendo.

Le dejé una nota en la almohada.

**No quería que René nos descubriera, por eso me he marchado temprano, TE AMO HERMOSA, eres lo más importante en mi vida.**

**Te invito a almorzar, tu eliges donde.**

**Por cierto me debes dos.**

**Edward " loco, enamorado" **

Salí por la ventana y por poco se rompía la rama.

Llegué a mi casa, dejé las llaves en la mesa del recibidor. Vi que pendientes había hoy, como ir a buscar a mi preciosa bebé Tami, una _yorkshire._

Subí al cuarto para terminar de dormir.

El sonido del timbre me estaba sacando de mis casillas, sin la más mínima molestia en apresurarme a abrir la puerta bajé las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta me topé con mi suegra/tía, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Hola cariño. —Besó ambas mejillas, dejando la marca de su labial rojo.

—Hola tía, pasa. —Me hice a un lado.

—Por fin puedo verte, siempre que vengo… —Que mentirosa era, casi ni se aparecía por aquí—. No te encuentro. —Me dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tengo una vida demasiado ocupada. —Forcé mi sonrisa.

Hablamos de cosas triviales, me contó que ella sabía que Bella tenía un novio, al principio me puse celoso pero recordé que era yo.

Le ofrecí desayunar, ya que me comentaba que Bella aún seguía dormida cuando se fue.

—No sé cómo puede dormir tanto. —Se llevó a la boca el pedazo de fruta.

—La universidad te deja fatigado. —La defendí.

—Bueno, eso no es una escusa. —Solo seguí comiendo.

El sonido del teléfono me salvó de seguir escuchando la plática aburrida de René.

—Casa Cullen —contesté y espere a que hablaran.

—Señor Cullen, hablo de la veterinaria _Manchitas_, para informarles que Tami ya está lista. —Sonreí.

—En media hora pasa a buscarla.

—Okey, Señor Cullen. —Colgué y regresé a la cocina.

—Tía tendrás que disculparme, pero me han llamado de la escuela, y tengo que irme. —Más mentiroso no podía ser.

—No te preocupes, ya me iba, tengo que ver unos regalos. —Se despidió de mí y salió de mi casa.

Levanté los platos y luego subí a bañarme.

Más ropa deportiva, era Sábado y eso significaba flojera.

Abrí la cochera y salí en dirección a la veterinaria.

Una vez que me explicaron que tenía Tami, la dieron de alta. Tenía sus pastillas de vitamina, ya que le detectaron un grave caso de desnutrición.

—Ok Tami, iremos a ver a mamá y darle la noticia que ya estás mejor. —La perrita observó fijamente.

Conduje a casa de Bella. Tami se había quedado dormida, pero cuando sintió que el coche se detuvo se despertó.

—Al fin en casa muñeca. —La tomé en brazos y me dirigí a la puerta, abrí y la bajé para que pudiera correr.

La encontré en la sala junto a una Bella, tirada en el sillón.

— ¿Ya está bien mi nena? —La tomó en brazos y la acostó sobre su vientre.

—Ya sólo debe seguir con las vitaminas. —Tomé asiento en el sillón de enfrente.

—Quiero pasar la tarde aquí en la casa, ¿podríamos almorzar comida China? —Abrazó a Tami y se colocó de lado.

—Si eso quieres comer. —Me quité los tenis.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó mientras bajaba los pies.

—No, ya comí con René. —Me miró sorprendida—. Aunque no lo creas fue a despertarme. —Se río.

—Vamos, acompáñame. —Me levanté y la tomé en brazos. Le di vueltas mientras Tami ladraba.

Pasamos el día viendo tv en la sala.

El reloj sonó indicando que era medio día.

—Iré a llevar la ropa a lavandería. —Nos levantamos.

—Bajaré la ropa que hay, no se te olvide la que tienes en tu casa. —Sonrió y subió.

Me encontraba dejando la ropa a la encargada de la lavandería, cuando sonó mi celular. Sin ver quién era, porque presentía quien era, respondí.

—Ya estoy yendo amor.

—Hola, hijo. —Me quedé en shock.

—Hola... Mamá. —Murmuré.

—Es mi imaginación o estás nervioso. —Rayos, me conocía tan bien.

—No, es que me calló de sorpresa tu llamada —dije mientras salía de la lavandería.

—Eso veo. —Se río—. Y, ¿me dirás quién es ella? —Carajo, ahora tenía que ver que decir.

—No es nadie mamá. —Le quité el seguro y la alarma al coche.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, no me mientas. —Esme la autoritaria, esa faceta de mi madre si daba miedo.

—Ya te he dicho mamá. —Puse en marcha el coche—. Mamá estoy manejando, te hablo en un rato. —Escuché su suspiro.

—Ok, cuídate hijo. —Como amo a mi madre.

—Igual mamá. —Colgué y me dirigí al restaurant de comida China.

Ordené pollo con ajonjolí y pollo agridulce y arroz, me dieron dos galletas de la suerte.

Pasé por más ropa a mi casa, cuando llegué a la de Bella ella estaba dormida en el sillón, tenía prendido el estéreo con música clásica.

No vi por ningún lado a Tami, dejé la comida en la mesa del comedor, subí al cuarto para dejar la maleta y vi a Tami con el ventilador prendido acostada en la cama.

La bajé para que me siguiera, pero se paró sobre mi pierna para que la abrazara.

—Que floja te has vuelto. —Le quité el moño que tenía—. Ya te pareces a tu mamá. —Como si entendiera de quien hablaba se removó en mis brazos.

Comimos tranquilamente, la cara de Bella reflejaba cansancio.

Tomamos un baño. Cuando ya nos encontrábamos vestidos ellas dos se tiraron a la cama a dormir.

Recordé que tenía que llamar a mi mamá, así que baje y entré al estudió.

—Casa de la familia Cullen. —Debía ser una de las mucamas.

—Buenas noches, me podría comunicar con la Señora Cullen. —Me acomodé en el sillón.

—¿Quién quiere hablar con ella? —Suspiré.

—Su hijo.

—Un momento joven. —No tardó mucho y me contestó.

—Hola hijo. —Saludó.

—Buenas noches mamá, ¿cómo estás? —Mi mirada se quedó fija al techo.

—Bien cariño, terminando de cenar y ¿tú?, ¿cómo estas? —Imaginaba que sólo seguía mis preguntas, pero en realidad quería saber sobre "ella".

—Bien, algo cansado, pero bien. —Se le escapó una risilla.

—Me da mucho gusto. —Tenía que evitar que preguntara.

—¿Qué era el motivo de tu llamada? —Me apresuré a preguntarle.

—Ah, era para recordarte que mañana es la fiesta de los Black, y tienes que asistir. —Era sólo eso, puff.

—Okey, ¿a qué hora los veré? —Eso me recordaba que tenía que ir por mi traje.

—A las 8.30 p.m en la casa.

La interrumpí: —Nos vemos. —Iba a colgar cuando.

—Espera, aún no término de decirte… —Rayos.

—¿Qué más falta? —Me volví a acomodar.

—Tienes que ir acompañado de una dama. —Mierda—. Es una orden de Black.

—Eso una estupidez mamá, no pienso ir con alguien. —Si no era con Bella, no iba.

—Escúchame Edward, tienes que ir, si no vas estará en riesgo el contrato de la compañía. —Estúpido chantaje, grité mentalmente.

—Ok, nos vemos. Colgué mientras pasaba mis manos por mi cabello.

Mi mente trabajaba a mil pensando a quien llevar, estaba claro que Bella iría, pero no conmigo. Recordé a alguien, busqué el número en mi celular.

Dos timbrazos y contestaron.

—Bueno. —Su cálida voz era reconocible.

—Hola, compañera. —Era nuestro saludo clave.

— ¿Edward?, ¿eres tú? —Me reí.

— ¿Quién más podría saber nuestro saludo secreto? —También se río.

—Nadie, ¿a qué debo esta llamada? —Era un maldito, lo sé.

—Quiero invitarte a un baile formal, cumpleaños del socio de mi papá. ¿Me harías el honor de ir conmigo? —Que acepte, imploraba mentalmente.

—Claro, será un placer. —Sonreí.

Le dije como tenía que ir vestida y que la pasaría a buscar a las 8.00 p.m.

—Eres un amor... —Fui interrumpido.

— ¡Edward! —Escuché el grito de Bella.

—Nos vemos mañana, gracias de nuevo. —Colgué y salí a buscara a Bella.

Subí corriendo las escaleras, cuando llegué al cuarto, vi como su cuerpo se contraía. Me asusté y corrí abrazarla, vi como estaba llorando, escondió su cara en mi cuello y yo sólo la atraje más a mí.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de autoras:**

**Lili miranda ( allegra1523): ** hola chicas ¿Cómo están?, bueno quiero agradecerles todos sus comentarios, siento no responderles a ninguna, realmente aún estoy aprendiendo a utiliza FF, la mentamos la tardanza pero como sabrán no solo es escribir y subirlo, sino que lo mandamos con nuestra beta Carlii, para que verifique nuestra ortografía. Bueno por último, las imágenes de la casa de Edward y Bella, las pondré en mi perfil de Facebook, que es _lili miranda (Cullen)._ Esperamos que les guste el capítulo y nos dejen sus opiniones.

**Ise de Pattinson (ise 2289): **hola a todas chicas lamentamos la espera, y nos disculpen, ya saben que no siempre se puede todo a tiempo y por cierto disfruto hacer sufrir a Eddie jajajajaj.

_Contestando la pregunta de Esteph PV17 — ¿Por qué será que lo prohibido siempre es tan tentador...? —_

_Por qué es lo que más le atrae a los seres humanos, los desafíos probar, la tentación, y decir yo lo hice._

**_Rápido les cuento como surge la idea de este fic, estaba en mi hora de ESEM, y andaba platicando de cosas triviales con Ise, y tocamos un tema en particular y las ideas surgieron así de rápido, fui a las notas de mi celular y escribí el prólogo, al principio Ise no quería, pero no se resistió a mi sonrisa tipo Alice jajajaja okey no._**

**_Bueno chicas las dejo, mi pequeña hermanita quiere utilizar mi lap._**

**_Saludos a todas, besos de sus autoras Ise y Lili._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo beteado por: Vhica Tia Favorita**

**Del grupo: ** groups/  
betasffaddiction/

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_**Pov. Bella.**_

Fue el sueño más espantoso que había tenido. Vi como una tipa me quitaba a Edward y él no hacía nada, susurraba que ya no me amaba y eso lo sentí tan desgarrador. Seguía llorando, él pasaba su mano a lo largo de mi espalda. Tami se acurrucó junto a nosotros.

—Bella —habló tranquilamente, alcé la cara y con el dorso de mi muñeca limpié mi nariz.

No aguanté más y lo besé, necesitaba que me dijera que me amaba, que borrara a ese Edward, que susurraba lo contrario. Nos besamos con más urgencia, no sé en qué momento bajó a Tami.

—Bella, amor... — murmuró apartándose de mí.

Levantó mi barbilla, sentí las lágrimas aproximarse nuevamente, no las pude retener y estallé en un llanto desgarrador.

—Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —no quería verlo, sabía que lo iba a perder.

—So...lo —hipaba— qui... — respiré hondo— ero, que me —limpié mis lágrimas— hagas el amor —bajé mi mirada.

—Pero antes dime, ¿por qué estas llorando? —respiré.

—Es —lo dudé— no lo sé —empezaba a acurrucarme en mi lado de la cama.

—Nunca olvides que te amo —es como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento.

Me abalancé a sus labios, la urgencia de mis besos se intensificaba, deslicé mis manos debajo de su playera, sentir su fuerte tórax revolucionaba mis hormonas. Besaba mi cuello delicadamente como si de un pétalo de rosa, se tratará mi piel. Le saqué la playera, él bajó los tirantes de la mía. Apretó mi seno izquierdo. Bajó lentamente hasta el pezón derecho, lamiendo, succionándolo. Mis dedos los enredé en su cabellera cobriza atrayéndolo más a mí.

Ágilmente, bajé sus pantalones de pijama, pude sentir su miembro demasiado erecto. Lo tomé con mis pies, lo empecé a masturbarlo de abajo a arriba. A ambos se nos escaparon jadeos. No me importaba si los vecinos nos escuchasen, que vieran que yo sí tenía vida. Seguí en mi labor, él me despojó de toda mi ropa. Posó sus labios en el monte de Venus, sentía un cosquilleo en esa parte. Lentamente llegó a mi centro bastante excitado en estos momentos, ya había enredado una de mis piernas alrededor de su espalda. Fue una tortura el tenerlo en esa parte tan sensible de mi cuerpo. Empezaba a reaccionar, mis músculos se sentían gelatina y mi vientre se contraía. Como muchas dicen, veía estrellitas, no podía resistir más necesitaba que me llenara— _urgida_— mi primer pensamiento. Se deslizó delicadamente, me aferré a sus hombros y lo rodé por la cintura, con una de mis piernas, dejando la otra fija al colchón, dándole mayor acceso. Empezó con el vaivén, lento disfrutando de cada gemido que soltaba.

—Edward... Más —apreté su antebrazo.

—Tranquila —besó mi labio inferior— tienes que disfrutar— susurró.

Dejé que todo tomara su curso, cada vez sus embestidas eran más rápidas y rudas; me sentía en la gloria. Nuestros jadeos era cada vez más constantes, casi ya no podía respirar. Sentí como su espalda se tensaba, al igual que mi vientre.

— ¡Edward...!—me apreté a él.

— ¡Bella...! —Llegamos juntos al orgasmo, antes de que bajara su mirada— ¡TE AMO BELLA! ¡COMO NUNCA AMARÉ A NADIE!— sentí las lágrimas brotar.

Respiré hondo — ¡YO TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN!— me acerqué y lo besé con demasiada ternura— jamás te podré dejar de amar— nos abrazamos y dejamos que el sueño nos guiara hacia Morfeo.

..

.

Me levanté algo desorientada, aprecié que Edward me tenía abrazada, delicadamente me separé de él para ir al baño a tomar una ducha rápida. Eran las 10 de la mañana de domingo, hoy si de plano me quedaría en casa, me sentía con un pésimo estado de ánimo por lo que soñé noche. Bajé a preparar el desayuno para ambos, cuando el teléfono sonó. Con pereza, me acerqué a tomar la llamada.

— ¡Hola! —bostecé.

— ¿Cariño? —reconocí la voz de mi mamá.

— ¡Hola mamá! Buenos días —puse la llamada en altavoz mientras sacaba los ingredientes para los" Hot Cakes".

—Cariño, te hablaba para recordarte la fiesta de Billy Black, es obligatorio, tienes que ir de gala, por favor te vemos en la casa a las 8:00 p.m., procura ser puntual; recuerda que será en casa de tu tía Esme —se me resbaló la sartén de las manos.

—Lo había olvidado, no tengo que ponerme —saqué dos blanquillos del refrigerador.

—Te compré un vestido, muy elegante y de moda; te lo mandaré con Michael, te dejo, iré a ver el traje de tu papá — volví abrir la nevera para sacar la leche y la mantequilla.

—Okey, nos vemos en la noche —Colgué el teléfono, coloqué el reproductor de música, comencé a mesclar los ingredientes. Me sobresalté cuando alguien apretó mi cadera.

— ¡Rayos! —solté la espátula.

—Disculpa amor, no fue mi intención asustarte —me dio un delicado beso.

—Tranquilo ¿quieres? —señalé el plato donde se encontraban los "Hot Cakes".

—Sólo si me acompañas —alzó el brazo para sacar los platos de la alacena.

—Okey, pon la mesa mientras termino de cocinarlos.

Y así lo hizo, colocó los platos y los vasos con leche, tuvimos una plática bastante trivial, esperé que me contara algo sobre la fiesta pero nunca lo mencionó.

—Regreso en un rato —tomé mi plato y lo llevé al fregadero.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me agarró el brazo cuando pasé junto a él.

—Iré a llevarle el desayuno a la señora Morgan —le sonreí.

— ¿Qué tienes? te noto distante — le toqué el hombro.

—No pasa nada cariño, volveré pronto, dale de comer a tu hija, que por cierto no sé dónde anda —sonrió y yo me fui a poner una sudadera para ir con mi vecina.

Fue una charla bastante interesante, me reía de sus chistes, prácticamente era como una segunda madre para mí, sus hijos la habían abandonado y vivía solita en esa enorme casa.

Me mostró sus fotos de cuando era joven, sin duda una mujer muy hermosa.

— ¿Bella? —llamó antes de que abriera la puerta para irme a mi casa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me giré para verla.

—Deseo darte esto, realmente eres la única persona que ha estado conmigo sinceramente— colocó en mis manos una cajita negra de terciopelo.

—No tiene porque —sonreí devolviéndosela.

—Si no la tomas Isabella, me molestaré mucho —sonrió enormemente.

—Gracias —la abracé y le di un beso en su mejilla—. Nos vemos mañana —abrí la puerta y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegué no había nadie, fui a la cocina y en el frigorífico encontré una nota.

"_**Tuve que ir a casa, llevé a Tami con Laurent para que la cuide ¿te veo esta noche?, avísame, TE AMO Edward."**_

No sé porque sentí esas inmensas ganas de llorar. Me acurruqué junto a la columna que separaba la cocina con el comedor. Estuve llorado alrededor de media hora. Me levanté del piso y subí al cuarto a darme una ducha, iría al gimnasio para distraerme. Ya con mi ropa deportiva y dispuesta a bajar las escalares, escuché el sonido del timbre. Baje rápidamente y abrí.

—Buenos días señorita Cullen —el detestable de Michael estaba en mi puerta.

—Buenos días, Michael —en ningún momento lo invité a entrar.

—Aquí le traigo unas cosas que su mamá manda para usted —sonrió.

—Gracias —me entregó un portatraje negro, una caja de zapatos de Manolos.

—De nada, fue un placer —se dio la vuelta y subió al carro.

Entré a la casa, subí de nuevo a mi habitación y dejé ambas cosas sobre la cama.

Ya en el **gym****"** me dediqué hacer los ejercicios básicos. Una hora más tarde, me encontré con Alice, mi mejor amiga.

— ¡Bella! —gritó literalmente, corriendo hacia a mí.

— ¡Hey Alice! —la abracé y nos dimos un beso de saludo.

—Andabas perdida mujer, no sé nada de ti —reí ante semejante barbaridad.

— ¡Ay Alice! apenas el viernes te vi —nos dirigimos hacia las duchas.

—Pero ni una llamada a tu mejor amiga —y el dramatismo presente de nuevo.

—Me la he pasado con mi madre, por cierto, vayamos a comer —sonrió efusivamente.

—Okey, te veo en la salida —cada quien entró en su ducha, rápidamente me di un baño.

Ya en la salida me encontré a Alice muy sonriente. Todo el camino para el restaurante Boston, lo pasamos platicando o cantando, pero más Alice. Visualicé una estética así que de regreso pasaría. Comimos pollo con salsa barbiquiu, Jasper pasó a buscarla y yo me fui a la estética, aún eran las 2:00 p.m. así que me quedaban cinco horas para estar lista.

Me hice manicura, pedicura, depilado de cejas, tratamiento facial; que me llevó alrededor de tres horas. Cuando llegué a mi casa, vi el parpadeo del teléfono, le di play a los mensajes, dos eran de mi mamá recordándome de la hora y uno de Edward diciendo que porque no le había llamado, sin responder a ninguno, subí al cuarto para arreglarme. Me di un baño súper relajante para mi cuerpo. Busqué la ropa interior adecuada, eso significaba ropa de encaje. Me apliqué crema hidratante a mi piel. Abrí el portatraje y me encontré con el vestido más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, sumamente provocativo. Sexy, la palabra para describir el vestido, era de color negro de escote amplio en la espalda, con el contorno de piedras entre color plateado, hasta la rodilla; los zapatos eran altos de color negro con algunas piedritas de color plateado. Me coloqué la tanga de encaje negro, sin brasier. La tela del vestido, era muy suave al contacto con mi piel.

Tomé asiento frente al tocador, jugué con mi cabello hasta buscar un estilo, para que luciera con el vestido, decidí que se apreciaba mejor con una coleta alta y el cabello lacio. Mi maquillaje fue muy básico, delineé ojos, un poco de rubor, un poco de sombras negras y rímel en las pestañas. De accesorios elegí unos aretes largos, una pulsera de plata y una bolsa de mano del mismo color. Me pinté los labios de un rojo vivo, luego le coloqué un poco de gloss.

Coloqué mi celular en el bolso de mano. Tomé los zapatos y me los coloqué, me costaría algo soportarlos toda la velada. Antes de salir me apliqué el perfume favorito de Edward, el Channel 5. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, tacón número 11 no es fácil de caminar. Busqué las llaves de mi auto y salí.

Llegué a casa de mis padres. Fui recibida por mi padre con su traje de etiqueta de color negro.

Se quedó boquiabierto cuando me vio.

— ¡Hola papá! —lo saludé y me dejó pasar a la casa.

— ¡Hola princesa!, tu madre ya casi baja, no sé qué tanto se arregla —me reí de él, mientras pasábamos al salón.

— ¡Papá!— le di una palmaditas en su espalda.

—No imagino cuanto te has tardado tu —sonrió— por cierto, estás muy guapa — si mi papá tenía esa reacción, no podría imaginar la de los demás, pero sólo una en especial me encantaría ver, la de mi "Novio".

—Gracias papá —sentí como me ruboricé.

—Vámonos familia —hizo su aparición mi mamá.

Tenía un vestido morado que resaltaba su piel, el cabello recogido y un discreto collar.

—Me iré en mi coche —les informé, aunque me miraron reprobatoriamente no se quejaron.

Al llegar a casa de mi "tía—suegra" pude apreciar que era una fiesta enorme, por donde miraba había autos de lujo. Le di al mozo las llaves del auto para que lo estacionara, esperé a mis padres y entramos a la casa.

—Familia, que bueno que llegaron —nos saludó Carlisle.

— ¡Hola hermano! —se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda.

— ¡Hola Renée!, que guapa te vez —le guiño un ojo a mi padre.

—Gracias Carlisle —sonrió mi madre.

—Wow Bella —me sonrojé.

— ¡Hola tío!, buenas noches —me acerqué a saludarlo.

—Charlie, creo que tendrás bien vigilada a tu hija hoy, a menos que quieras acabar con un yerno esta noche —papá se puso serio.

—Y será una pérdida de tiempo, porque lo mandaré lejos —todos rieron menos yo.

— ¡Renée! —todos volteamos a ver.

—Esme querida —la abrazó mi mamá.

—Vaya Charlie, que elegante te ves —sonrió— ¡Wow Bella!, ¡estás wow! —Yo sólo sonreí— sin duda cariño estás muy sexy con ese vestido, pasemos al jardín ya, hay varios invitados.

Felicitamos a Billy que me presentó a su hijo. Platiqué con él por un rato pero luego me aburrí. No vi por ningún lado a Edward. El mesero me trajo una copa de piña colada, saqué el celular de mi bolsa y no había ninguna llamada o mensaje. El ambiente estaba bastante agradable, sonaba música de jazz. Todo era perfecto, era claro que mi tía había organizado la fiesta. Jacob volvía hacerme plática, cosas de la universidad, de la empresa de su padre y me comentó que de chicos habíamos jugado juntos, cosa que yo no recordaba.

— ¿Y tienes novio? — se quedó mirándome fijamente.

—Mmm —dudé en contestar —si— sonreí.

—Vaya, qué afortunado —tomé mi copa de champán— y ¿no te acompañó? —dejé mi copa y él tomó la suya.

—Sí, creo —me encogí de hombros, contestando su primera pregunta— y no pudo acompañarme esta noche —para cambiarle el tema le pregunté— ¿tú tienes novia? —él asentó su copa en la mesa.

—No, por ahora —sonrió de una manera extraña.

Volteé y vi a Edward en el bar. Su miraba se posaba en mi era tan intensamente que sentía que traspasaba la tela del vestido, su maldito ceño fruncido que me mataba y en su traje Armani era como el mismísimo dios Griego. Era tremendamente sexy, sentí mi tanga mojarse, era imposible evitar lo excitada que me dejaba con sólo mirarlo.

—Es Edward Cullen ¿verdad? —miré a Jacob de nuevo.

—Si —regresé mi mirada al bar— con permiso —me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí hacia el bar.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando vi que una tipa de le acercaba. Sentí la rabia apoderarse de mí. Le tocó la cara y él ni un puto movimiento, no la alejó, ardí de rabia y me di la vuelta. _Hijo de la mierda esta me las iba a pagar._Estaba por entrar a la casa cuando Jacob me tomó del antebrazo.

—Vamos a bailar —su sonrisa nunca se borraba de su labios.

—Claro —lo tomé de su antebrazo y nos dirigimos hacia la pista.

Este sería mi pago Edward Cullen, aprende que conmigo no hay juegos. Lo miré por última vez, su cara ardía en rabia. Bella uno, Edward cero.

Jacob me tomó de la cintura, pasé mis manos por su cuello, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su hombro, de reojo lo vi echando rabia, la tipa aún seguía junto a él. —_Lo siento Jacob pero hoy serás mi títere_— pensé.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota de autoras:**

**Lili Cullen (alegra1523): hola chicas estoy feliz, por cada uno de sus comentarios, y una vez más les pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar pero tuvimos problemas con nuestra beta, nada, malo, le agradecemos mucho a nuestra anterior beta por acompañarnos en esta aventura, pero aquí está el capitulo espero que lo disfruten y nos dejen sus opiniones.**

**Ise de pattinson (ise2289): miles de disculpas, con el cambio de beta nos atrasamos un poquito y Gracias a Carlie por haber sido parte del principio de esa aventura... esperamos pronto volver a trabajar con ella.**

**Y por supuesto gracias a todas ustedes chicas por el apoyo al fic.**

_¿Quién creen que sea la persona que se acerca a Edward?, ¿Qué pasara entre Bella y Jacob?, ¿Qué sentirá Edward?, ¿Qué pasara entre Edward y Bella?_

_**Bueno chicas nos vemos para la próxima yo pasaba rápidamente para dejarles el capítulo, ya que mañana presentare mi examen de ceneval para el ingreso a la universidad de medicina, y me prohibieron utilizar los aparatos electrónicos, espero que estén muy bien, les deseo un excelente fin de semana.**_

_**Abriré un grupo en Facebook para dar avances.**_

_**Saludo ise & lili**_


	5. Chapter 5

** CAPITULO 5 **

EPOV

* flashback*  
No sabía que iba a hacer, Isabella me iba matar.

Estaba al borde de la histeria. Para mi desgracia, no tenía ninguna excusa para evitar  
que mi mamá me obligara o que se olvide de ir "acompañado" a la dichosa fiesta.

Pero lo que más temía a todo esto.

Era a la reacción de mi Bella. Mi novia. Mi amor.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a explicarle a mi mamá que no podía ir con nadie que no fuera mi novia, y que ésta es mi propia prima?

Pero mi pregunta principal era…

¡¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LLEVARÁ BELLA?!

*Fin flashback*

Eran los únicos en la pista, la gente los miraba, pero no me importaban los demás.  
La seguía comiendo con la mirada, - me contenía la rabia.

Irina seguía a mi lado, pero por más que me hablaba sólo podía prestarle atención a ella.

Recuerdo que una vez me dijo —" jamás Edward me rebajaré al nivel de otra mujer, así que aprende a valorarme, que conmigo pierdes mucho"— y hoy me la estaba demostrando, Isabella Cullen jamás podría ser superada.

Tenían la canción de fondo de Thomas Newman — WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD.

El coraje y los celos me estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

No soportaba verla en los brazos de ese hombre — que me resultaba extrañamente familiar— esto me estaba matando, la sangre hervía de la rabia que traía en estos momentos.

Verla así, tan sensual, como solo ella lo puede ser y enfundada en ese vestido tan hermoso que resaltaba cada detalle de su maravilloso cuerpo. Bailando al compas de esa música.

Ese cuerpo que me pertenecía y en estos instantes, otro tipejo estaba tocándolo.

De la rabia, no me fije que mordí mi labio tan fuerte y tan pronto sentí un sabor salado y ferroso de la sangre, como pude la absorbí... cualquiera que me viera haciendo esto pensaría que soy un vampiro sanguinario, esperando por su presa. Y si esta noche Isabella sería mi presa.

Sabía que estaba enojada por haber traído a Irina, la rubia que tenía como acompañante, ella era celosa y estoy 100% seguro que sería demasiado difícil convencerla que nuestras madres prácticamente me habían obligado a traerla acompañante. Mil veces hubiese preferido faltar este desastre de fiesta.  
Ahora mismo estaría enredado en el cuerpo de la única mujer que me ha llegado al corazón, la única que podrá hacerme sentir realmente vivo. Porque la amo y sé que ella me ama a mí.

Ella estaba celosa, claramente lo podía ver en sus ojos. Tampoco me lo podía ocultar.Sabía que estaba dolida por esto.

Estaba jugando con fuego.

Arriesgaría todo por ella.

Tomé a Irina de la mano invitándola a la pista de baile.  
De la impresión de ver a Bella no me había percatado del hermoso vestido que mi compañera portaba.

Era exquisito el diseño —aunque no sabía nada en absoluto— pero realmente le sentaba muy bien.  
Era un verde aguamarina obscuro con una cinta en el hombro. Caído desde la cintura a los pies. (1)  
Era linda pero jamás superaría la hermosura natural de mi Bella.

Guiando a la chica al centro casi junto a la pareja — Bella y el extraño familiar— la tomé de la cintura y empezamos a movernos al compás de la melodía.

Irina se estaba acomodando en mi hombro y de repente Bella la vio, una centello de furia al máximo vi en sus ojos verdes.

En esa oportunidad logreé darle una vuelta y dirigirme a la "persona"— insecto— que tenía a mi chica.

—Buenas noches— hizo amago de contestarme pero fui mas rápido y tomé a Bella del brazo— es mi turno de bailar con mi hermosa "prima".

Puse especial énfasis en esa palabra porque realmente lo que quería decir era Mi Novia.

Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ya que no podía escapar de mi agarre.

—Edward suéltame —apretaba los dientes. Dios Santo estaba mas molesta de lo que supuse. Simplemente tenía razón.

—No princesa — bajé dos octavas el volumen de mi voz y susurré— Estás tan jodidamente sexy esta noche mi amor —poco a poco la pista comenzaba a llenarse con los demás invitados.

—Edward me estás lastimando— ella hacía un leve esfuerzo por arrancarse de mis brazos, simplemente no iba a dejarle hasta aclararle la situación. — Por favor Edward.

—No —fue mi escueta respuesta.

Tuvo que fingir una sonrisa cuando mi tía Reneé —su madre había salido a la pista junto a mi padre Carlisle y mi mamá con el tío Charlie.

Bella no me miraba. Eso encogió mi corazón.

—Princesa, —dije respirando profundo y soltando el aire de mis pulmones lentamente— por favor, escúchame —supliqué.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora Edward. — de pronto se detuvo y se perdió entre la gente.

Me quedé parado sin saber que hacer, no podía ir tras ella, no podía demostrar frente a todo el mundo —y nuestros padres— lo que en realidad somos ella y yo.

Con mucho coraje, salí del salón hacia la puerta de la casa mi madre —donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo — respiraba fuerte para calmarme, ambos estábamos muy alterados como para hablar y sabía que tenía que darle espacio.

Me estaba comportando como un idiota pero debía entenderme, o por lo menos debería dejarme hablar y explicarle la situación.

La música se había detenido, así que he de suponer que el famoso socio debía de estar a punto de presentar o que se yo.

De regreso al salón, vi pasar uno de lo meseros que repartían copas de Champan muy espumoso, rápidamente tomé una y me situé entre la multitud de personas que ya estaban en medio de la pista esperando.

Barría con la mirada el salón completo, pero no la veía.

—Buenas noches a todos los presentes — mi madre y mi tía Renée se encontraban en la improvisada tarima con un par de micrófonos. —Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos ustedes su presencia esta noche, a nuestro humilde hogar, Para celebrar a una persona muy importante, tanto personal como profesionalmente para nuestra familia.

Todos aplaudieron unos instantes, pero Renée les hizo un gesto con la mano para que pararan y pudiera hablar ella.

—Ahora señoras y señores, con ustedes el festejado, Billy Black.

Una nueva ola de aplausos se hizo presente y un señor de tez morena, alto, de ojos negros, vestido con un traje de gala , salió al frente, dándole besos en la mejilla tanto mi madre como a mi tía; se acomodó en el micrófono y su profunda voz retumbo en el espacio.

Sin que yo supiera que hacer o hacia donde dirigirme y lleno de una profunda frustración, tomé otra copa de champan de la charola de unos de los meseros que en ese momento se cruzaba en mi camino. Me la tomé de golpe, las burbujas provocaron un leve cosquilleo en mi garganta.

Irina se acercó hasta a mí y aproximó sus labios a mi rostro— ¡¿Acaso esta mujer esta loca?! — en un intento fallido de rozar nuestros labios, rápidamente desvié el "beso" a mi mejilla y ella se limitó a sonreír.

¡Dios Santo! Mas perdido no puedo estar, si Isabella hubiera visto lo que Irina estaba a punto de hacer, estoy seguro que en esto momentos esta rubia estaría trapeando los pisos del salón con su cabellera, y es que Bella es de armas tomar, más aún cuando estaba como fiera por defender lo que es suyo.

Por que si, yo soy absoluta y totalmente propiedad de Isabella Cullen.

* * *

**Ise: **Hola chicas bellas, espero que estén muy bien aquí andamos con nuevo capitulo! y que creen por primera vez estoy junto ami hermanita LILI (toda una odisea estar aquí) y estoy super feliz que en estos días he pasado los mejores de mi vida. Pero bueno, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. BESITOS :*

**Lili: **hola chicas, que cosas, bueno como dice mi hermana ISE por fin ya estamos juntas y esos es maravillosamente genial, esperemos que les guste el capitulo y por si fuera poco pedirle disculpas por la tardanza.

besos nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
